


Count Your Blessings

by cherosie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Onesided ArchieBetty, Onesided Jarchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherosie/pseuds/cherosie
Summary: Jughead didn't hate Betty. Not really. But sometimes it was hard to tell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to make archie a jerk he's my son and I love him. He's just kinda naive when it comes to others feelings. He's my baby regardless.  
> Also I'm not a skilled writer I've never written fanfiction for anything. I just wanted more Jarchie fics than Bughead fics in that tag (I'm petty).

"Reggie's such a dick." Archie grumbled, poking at his now cold french fries.

"As I've been saying for years." Jughead replied. Archie continued on as if Jughead had never even spoke.

"What does she _see_ in him?" Ah. Of course. That's what this was about. Whenever Archie complain about the blossoming relationship between one Betty Cooper and Reggie Mantle Jughead kept his mouth shut. Their friendship already teetered on the edge. After months of not speaking he'd rather shave his head than get on Archie's bad side again. He counted his blessings.

"Well he's tall. He's good looking. He plays football." Jughead answered. _What do you see in her?_

"So do I." Archie sighed. His gaze was firmly fixed behind Jughead. 

There sat the two lovebirds sharing a tall strawberry milkshake. Betty's blonde hair, usually pulled back into a restricting pony tail, was flowing freely. Reggie's arm hung around her shoulders. They certainly did look the part of the school's popular power couple.

"Have you spoken to Betty at all?"

Jughead was referring to the night of Betty and Reggie's first date. Archie confessed he actually did have feelings for her and begged her not to go out with Reggie. Betty was, rightfully, angry with Archie for trying to get with her only once she was taken. Archie received a powerful slap to the face and moped for the entire weekend. Betty ignored his calls, texts, and his attempts at talking to her at school. Jughead didn't want to feel hurt that Archie tried more to mend his friendship with Betty than he ever had with Jughead. Jughead was lucky their relationship was anything at all. He just couldn't help but listen to the monster whispering in his ear.  _You mean nothing to him and you never did._

"No. She even asked for another partner when Haggly paired up up during English."

"Just give her time. She'll get over it." Well maybe she would, maybe she wouldn't. Jughead secretly wouldn't mind if she didn't. Now that she's cut off contact with Archie, Veronica and Kevin quite hanging around him as well. And by proxy, Jughead. Jughead didn't verbally take sides and they didn't really have any reason to ignore him so it just confirmed his suspicion that they never really liked him anyway. Not that it mattered to him. He had Archie and that's all that counted.

"She's turned everyone against me. Now all I have is you." Jughead froze at that. Archie didn't seem to notice as he continued to ramble on about Betty with both a mix of longing for her affection and disdain for her actions. Jughead knew Archie didn't mean it like it came out. Jughead knew Archie cared about him. He did everything he could to help him once he found out about his living situation. Jughead just had to remember that. 

Jughead didn't hate Betty. Not really. But sometimes it was hard to tell. He was jealous of her. Jealous of all her friends, of her happiness, a boyfriend, the fact that Archie was head over heels infatuated with her...She didn't know what she had. But the same could be said for Jughead. He had a roof over his head, someone who supported him (even if it was Archie's father instead of his own), and he had Archie's friendship. He counted his blessings.


End file.
